hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Tenftory
Tenftory (テンフトリ, Tenfutori) is a Royal Bodyguard for Prince Zhang Lei.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 365 Appearance Tenftory is a somewhat corpulent, bespectacled man. He has thick lips and a thin beard running along the edge of his jaw. He has dark hair and a light-colored Mohawk cut. As a Royal Bodyguard, he wears a black suit and a tie. Plot Succession Contest arc When Kurapika accompanied by Queen Oito and Prince Woble arrive outside Prince Zhang Lei's quarters, he informs the Prince of their arrival. As Tenftory waits within Prince Woble's quarters to learn about Nen, he remembers his order by Prince Zhang Lei to keep tabs on who gets in contact with Kurapika. He thinks that the people he needs to pay close attention to are the bodyguards associated with the First and Fourth Princes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 369 Tenftory listens to Kurapika's lecture about the conditions of him teaching Nen to everyone and as he does, Loberry one of Prince Kacho's maids points out there's someone in the crowd and after she does Barrigen one of Prince Marayam's bodyguards dies to a small pack of snakes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 370 Following the murder, Kurapika tells his students to decide whether to stay or leave. They all remain and he teaches them his first exercise.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 371 He then partakes in the Nen training, until the end of the training session.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 372 The following day, Tenftory returns to Room 1014 for Kurapika's lecture. He does not intervene when Maor and Satobi accuse Kurapika of being behind the attacks after Myuhan's death.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 376 On the 7th day of the voyage, Satobi is still taking part in Kurapika's Nen training.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 382 Like everyone else, he begins to have doubts about the training, since they always repeat the same exercise. The following day, he is amazed by Kurapika's Water Divination.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 386 It is predicted that Tenftory will be the last to perform it, so he waits in the hall until the end of the session while Ladiolus, Maor, Yuri and Satobi are called one by one to the main bedroom supposedly to take the test.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 388 After he is initiated too, Tenftory reports back to Zhang Lei, stating that he feels stronger and that the way he perceives the world has changed. He praises the majesty of his prince's Guardian Spirit Beast, who offers him one of the coins conjured by the Nen beast as a reward.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 389 At Coventoba's request, he shows him the coin.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 390 Translations around the World Trivia * Tenftory is missing his dark colored hair in a panel in Chapter 365 and in he is missing his stubble in panel of Chapter 376. References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Kakin Royal Bodyguard Category:Third Prince Zhang Lei's Personal Soldiers Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers Category:Unknown Nen type users